


paint a wall

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [145]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Graffiti, Gwiles, date, spiderverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Graffiti is an interesting date activity.





	paint a wall

”Hey Miles.” Gwen said as they walked through the crowded streets of New York (Miles’ dimension). Miles was carrying a large backpack, walking quickly with a happy smile on his face. Gwen still has no idea about what was going on, until he turned left, entering a back alley. They followed it, and as they hit a dead end, there it was, a plain wall.

 

Miles opened his bag, revealing all the cans with different colored sprays, and Gwen finally realized what was going on, and chuckled at him.

 

“Are we gonna do graffiti? I would’ve never thought of this as a date thing, but it sounds cool. I’ve actually always wanted to try it, but never found a reason to actually do it.”

 

Miles nodded, before throwing her a can of red, that Gwen quickly caught.

 

“I hoped you’d like it. Making art like this is amazing. You can just let loose and paint whatever you feel like. It’s an amazing stress relief and you make art that’s sweet to look like.”

 

“Nice. But what if we’re caught?”

 

“No problem. My dad’s a cop, and he always tells me where there’s legal walls to work with. We’re not breaking any laws here.”

 

“Heh, good, because I don’t want a criminal record in a dimension I don’t even live in. Since I don’t even exist as a citizen here it would make interrogating me pretty weird,”

 

“Totally understand, but remember, you have Spiderman as your ally. Now, shall we begin? Show me your masterpiece.”

 

“Definitely.”


End file.
